Exhibitors at trade shows and the like have the time-consuming and laborious task of unloading their goods, oftentimes outside of the exhibit hall, transporting the goods to their assigned booth, setting up their display and then reversing the procedure when the show ends. There exists a need for a trailer which is easily transportable, convenient to use, maneuverable into a small space such as 10' by 10', capable of carrying and displaying the goods to be exhibited, and capable of being secured to prevent theft when the exhibitor is not present. The present invention fulfills the foregoing need.